tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jaki piękny dzień
Jaki piękny dzień (A Beautiful Day) to piosenka z filmu Lwia Straż: Powrót. W polskiej wersji filmu śpiewają ją Tomson i Łozo z zespołu Afromental, natomiast w oryginale wykonuje ją Beau Black. Tekst polski :Mój bracie chodź, pobawmy się, jest piękny dzień :Słońce chce by naszych serc nie chłodził cień :A może na luz wrzucimy i posiedzimy nad wodą, brat? :Ja mógłbym nieustannie po sawannie za piłką gnać! :Bracie, chodź ze mną :Ni siku njema :Matata yako bali :Ni siku njema :Kimbiana furahi :Pobawmy się w co tylko chcesz :Na Lwiej Ziemi jest taki piękny dzień :Bo wesoły jest nawet hieny śmiech :Piękny dzień, taki piękny jak ten :Ni siku nzuri! :Jaki piękny jest, jaki piękny dziś dzień :Ni siku nzuri! :Mój bracie chodź, pobawmy się, jest piękny dzień :Z tobą poleciałbym ile w nogach sił i po czubkach drzew :No dawaj, bracie, chodź! :Ni siku njema :Matata yako bali :Ni siku njema :Kimbiana furahi :Pobawmy się w co tylko chcesz :Na Lwiej Ziemi jest taki piękny dzień :Bo wesoły jest nawet hieny śmiech :Piękny dzień, taki piękny jak ten :Ni siku nzuri! :Jaki piękny jest, jaki piękny dziś dzień :Ni siku nzuri! :Pobawmy się w co tylko chcesz :Na Lwiej Ziemi jest taki piękny dzień :Bo wesoły jest nawet hieny śmiech :Piękny dzień, taki piękny jak ten :Ni siku nzuri! :Jaki piękny jest, jaki piękny dziś dzień :Ni siku nzuri! :O, taki piękny dzień, taki piękny jak ten :Ni siku nzuri! :Jaki piękny jest, jaki piękny dziś dzień! :Ni siku nzuri! Tekst oryginalny :It's a good day to have some fun to run and play :The sun's so hot, it melts my worries all away :I'm gonna take it easy, got no reason to work all day :Oh, I'm gonna keep on smiling, keep on riding all the way :Come on, I tell ya :Ni siku njema :Matata yako bali :Ni siku njema :Kimbiana furahi : :Come play with me, and we'll run free :Through the Pride Lands, up to the highest tree :Gotta live for fun, it's the only way :It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day :Ni Siku Nzuri! :Oh, it's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day :Ni Siku Nzuri! :It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day :It's a good day to have some fun to run and play :I'm gonna take my time, gonna live my life a different way :Come on, with me now :Ni siku njema :Matata yako bali :Ni siku njema :Kimbiana furahi :Come play with me, and we'll run free :Through the Pride Lands, up to the highest tree :Gotta live for fun, it's the only way :It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day :Ni Siku Nzuri! :It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day :Ni Siku Nzuri! :Come play with me, and we'll run free! :Through the Pride Lands, up to the highest tree :Gotta live for fun, it's the only way :It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day :Ni Siku Nzuri! :It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day :Ni Siku Nzuri! :Oh, it's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day :Ni Siku Nzuri! :It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day :Ni Siku Nzuri! Wideo thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki